


Desperate Ruse

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Post 3.10, Romance, blint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's desperate plan to elevate John Silver and draw James Flint back comes to a head. He wants his captain back, not this man who has taken over. (One shot)</p><p>Answer to Tumblr request:<br/>@fabulatio on Tumblr asked:  Please write one about the next time Flint sees Billy? I hope this happens/should happen: Flint:*Confused why everyone is scared of Silver.* Billy: *Explains* Flint: "WHY THE F*** DID YOU DO THAT?" (You know, in that Flinty-way.) Billy: "I don’t want you to be the villain!" Flint: "What the f*** Billy?" Billy: "I want you to be my king – you ARE my king!" And then full-on steamy BLINT-action. I know you could tell it in a such a beautiful way! Please do it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Ruse

Billy didn’t know why he was nervous because the battle hadn’t entirely gone as planned. Flint hadn’t fought back when Billy attacked him. It tore at his gut when he saw the expression in Flint’s eyes. Billy knew Flint had been betrayed by men before and he’d got through it. He’d just kept going. His single-minded focus made it nearly impossible to stop him. When Billy drew his sword and advanced the man had stopped.

Flint stood there and stared at his Bosun, the man he’d learned to trust, and love secretly.  Quite suddenly his expression changed from ruthless tyrant to a defeated man and he surrendered. He dropped his gun and sword and stood his ground, practically willing Billy to kill him. There were many people Flint could kill, but Billy wasn’t one of them. Not this time. His mind drifted back to their conversation once he’d learned Nassau was now living in fear of John Silver.  He stared as Billy lifted his sword, anger blazed in the younger man’s eyes that he’d never seen before. Anger directed solely at him. Anger well deserved. He could handle everyone else hating him, not Billy.

Billy stepped forward with his sword.  
  
_===Flashback===_

_“Nassau is MY Island, why are they afraid of Silver?” Flint had roared when he encountered Billy again and learned of the failure to free Vane. “This is MY war! Why the fuck did you do that?”_

_“I had to do it, don’t you see?” Billy had implored him to understand. “Somewhere in there is the man I met all those years ago. The Captain I proudly served under. The man I admired and looked up to.  The man I wanted to be like.  I don’t know who YOU are. You are not the man I know. The man I…” He swallowed._

_“What the fuck have you done, Billy?”_

_“I want you back.” Billy said stubbornly, “I want my Captain back and this was the only way I could see how to do it.” He backed away as Flint advanced._

_“Why, Billy? What right did you have?… *I* should be King!” Flint pulled back fist as though he was going to throw a punch._

_“What RIGHT?!?” Billy roared angrily and let Flint punch him. He staggered backwards from the blow and reached up to hold his jaw while Flint looked like he was going to throw another. He gave Flint a miserable look and his shoulders sagged as he lowered his arms. He obviously wasn’t going to defend himself. “You were *my* King. You were everything to me. I want you to be my King again, but you… I don’t know who you are now. I didn’t want to make you the villain. If there was the slightest chance that if I didn’t make you King, you would come back. I had to take it.”  His jaw was set in a hard line as he gazed at Flint and tried to make him understand. “Because…”_

_“Because why, Billy?” Flint’s fist relaxed as he held the man’s eyes. His own betrayed nothing yet. No emotion other than anger._

_“I love you.” Billy couldn’t recognize his own voice it shook so hard with emotion. He lowered his gaze and stared at his hands. The words spoken were from the heart and filled with gut-wrenching sorrow.  “I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t. Everything you’ve done.  I don’t care. I…” He was dangerously close to a sob. If this had all been for nothing? If his Captain was truly gone, how was he going to cope?_

_Flint’s fist surprisingly didn’t connect with his face again. Instead he felt a thumb brush against the wound tenderly. “Billy?”_

_Billy forced himself to open his eyes and look at Flint again. His lips parted slightly in fascination with what he saw there. The hard look was gone, it was replaced with something so utterly tender and genuine Billy had a hard time wondering if he was dreaming. “Captain…” he whimpered. His body shuddered slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was from fear or desire or a little bit of both._

_Billy’s hand dared to reach up and he touched Flint’s cheek. He rubbed against the stubble there and heard a faint encouraging sound from Flint. He brushed his thumb against the Captain’s lower lip and teased his lips open. He sucked in and exhaled a trembling breath. Flint let him insert his thumb and he felt warm tongue against his flesh. He swirled his thumb inside Flint’s mouth and encouraged it to open further. Flint’s eyes bored into his and the Captain’s hands found their way to Billy’s hips. He withdrew his thumb and the soft slipping sound it made when released went right to his cock.  He slid his fingers behind Flint’s neck and drew the man closer._

_When lowered his head and touched their lips together, Flint was pliant in his arms. His tongue sought to fully explore and was granted passage. They kissed and groped as lovers did. Soon the touching became urgent and clothing loosened. Billy’s dream was about to become true. James Flint was going to be his. His love would bring the man back, a thing John Silver could never do. His love would make Flint human again._

_They made love deep into the night on the bed that Flint shared with Miranda. Billy had slept there so many nights alone before.  He let Flint take him, he let out all of his feelings and hoped against hope that Flint would love him back. He hoped that Flint would understand and be himself again. Be that man who flirted with him. Be that man who was honorable and just. Be that Captain again. Be the Captain he loved, his King. His._

_But it was not to be. They were interrupted before there could be talk in the morning. Flint had things to take care of and promised Billy they would talk. There was never any time for it. So for all Billy knew nothing was different. His Captain was still gone, replaced with this man… this thing… that killed good men. His brothers. His love._

_==/end Flashback==_

Billy stared at Flint, “Fight me!” He challenged.  “Pick up your goddamned sword.”

“I’m not going to fight you, Billy.” Flint shook his head.

“Damn you!” Billy roared. He launched himself at Flint with weapon and couldn’t get far. He just couldn’t. He gripped Flint by the shirt and held his blade to the man’s throat. He made as if to kill him but he just could not. “Why not?”

“You know why, Billy.” Flint said calmly in response.

Billy looked around at the battle, Flint’s men were losing. Silver’s was winning. They would be trapped and he would be forced to execute the man. “Damn you!” Billy spat. “Damn you for doing this to me. We have to get out of here.”   There was enough confusion and gun powder in the air that he was certain he could get them free in one of the longboats that was already lowered. “Pick up your sword and come with me.”

Flint complied and they made it across deck. In the middle of the battle he and Billy Bones stole away in one of the long boats. “What now, Billy?” Flint asked him softly.

“I don’t know,” Billy pulled the oars. He knew they had to get as far away as possible before anyone realized they were gone. “Is he gone?”

Flint looked back at the Walrus, the damage to the ship was substantial. She would probably go under. He looked back at Billy.

James nodded. “Yes.”

“Now?” Billy exhaled. “We live.”

*FIN*

 

 

 


End file.
